


The Best Part

by alemara



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, twitter fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    1/4: S/D <b>1. the best part of this</b> 2. What THE HELL was I thinking? 3. Things I'll never say. 4. Cath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



 

He pushes. Needles. Argues. Crashes through the flashing boundaries of sanity. Finds a wall, drives Danny up it.

And stays.

 

 


End file.
